1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire enhancement products for campfires and fireplaces, and more specifically it relates to a fire enhancement system for increasing the visual appearance of a fire with a simple to utilize structure.
Fires are commonly utilized by individuals to provide warmth and sometimes merely for aesthetic reasons. Wood fires typically display white, red and orange colors within their flames. It is desirable to increase the visual appearance of these fires to provide an increased aesthetic appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire enhancement devices have been in use for years. Typically, an "artificial log" is comprised of wood material along with various chemicals to decrease the amount of time to ignite a fire. Some fire enhancement products add a scent to the fire to make the scent of the fire pleasing to individuals adjacent the fire.
Examples of patented fire enhancement devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,932 to Kelly et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,571 to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,189 to Oberhardt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,457 to Mitsusawa et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,655 to Brockbank; U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,512 to Starner which are all illustrative of such prior art. The disclosures and content of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference regarding the present patent application.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the visual appearance of a fire with a simple to utilize structure. Conventional products on the market do not increase the visual appearance of the fire. Patented inventions do not provide an easy self-contained structure to utilize to increase the visual appearance of the fire.
In these respects, the fire enhancement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the visual appearance of a fire with a simple to utilize structure.